


Drugcon Miscellaneous

by charliethemothboy



Category: Lost
Genre: Drugcon, M/M, hi lphc wassup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliethemothboy/pseuds/charliethemothboy
Summary: soo this is just a small side project. this is basically just so i can write drugcon stories that don’t follow the storyline of untitled.drugcon so yeah! enjoy!
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford/Charlie Pace
Comments: 31
Kudos: 3





	1. Ice Skating Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: Post-Rivival  
> Category: Fluff/Angst  
> THIS IS PRETTY LONG I SPENT SIX HOURS WRITING THIS

“Charlie, I’m scared. I’ve never gone ice skating before. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sawyer asked.  
“Don’t worry! I’ll catch you when you fall!”  
“You mean ‘if’ I fall, right?” Sawyer winced as Charlie tied his skates. Sawyer gave up before. It had too many loops for him to figure out what went where.  
“Hehe, sure, Honey”, Charlie chuckled.  
Sawyer stands up proudly.  
“See? I can do th—” Sawyer smiles as he falls back down in his seat.  
“T-THAT- that blade has no business being that tiny”, Sawyer mutters at the ice skates. Cursing under his breath, Charlie walked up to him and smiled.  
“C’mon silly. If you can’t even walk, how can you skate? Just hold onto my hand! It’s easy!”  
Sawyer blushes at how proud and happy his man looked. Just because he didn’t want to get into an argument, he grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. His legs wobbled like crazy and his hands were shaking. Cold sweat ran down his face.  
“Are you okay?” Charlie asked. Even though he was sure this would be fun, he didn’t want to do anything Sawyer didn't want to do.  
“Yeah! I-I’m fine. Lead the way, boss”, Sawyer chuckled through his shivers.  
Charlie walked him to the rink. It was outdoors. It was a nice cloudy day. It looked like it was about to rain, or even better, snow.  
As soon as Sawyer stepped on the ice, he wobbled twice as much. He didn’t know it would be so smooth and wet. He was sure he would fall any second, but he had Charlie holding his hand tight.  
“Just hold onto the wall for now and we can walk together! Get a feel for the ice”, Charlie recommended.  
Scared as hell, Sawyer nodded in agreement.  
Charlie slowly glided in the ice while Sawyer slowly and pathetically walked along the ice. He almost fell backwards when a small kid came zooming by.  
“You know, honey, maybe we should just leave… People are staring. Isn’t it kind of weird for a grown man like me to be learning how to skate?” Sawyer awkwardly asked between heavy breaths.  
“So what if they stare? The only thing that matters is us”, Charlie smiled happily, having the time of his life.  
Sawyer, unable to resist his adorable face and sweet words, listened to him and kept wobbling against the wall.  
“Can you slow down a little, hotshot?” Sawyer grumbled. He was slowly but surely getting more comfortable. Or was he? He wasn’t sure. Maybe the cold was getting to him.  
“Oh yeah, sure!” Charlie smiled, slowing down.  
“You can go, you know. You don’t have to stick with me”, Sawyer added. Charlie looked at him and tilted his head in confusion.  
“We paid good money to go here. You should go around by yourself and don’t worry about me”, Sawyer offered.  
“Are you trying to push me away?” Charlie toyed. He knew exactly what Sawyer was asking, but he didn’t want to leave his side.  
“Of c-course not!” Sawyer stuttered, “I’m just saying you s-should have some fun without me. You d-deserve more than to walk slowly by little old me…”  
“Hehe. I know that. You’re cute when you’re flustered”, Charlie smiled while ruffling Sawyer’s hand. It was quite the struggle considering Sawyer’s height. Then, Charlie skated away.  
Little did he know, he was still holding onto Sawyer’s hand. It felt like a habit. Sawyer got dragged by Charlie’s arm and fell flat on his face. His stomach wet and his face numb. He stayed there while Charlie gasped and skated to his side. A little too fast, and he fell right on top of Sawyer.  
By now, everyone in the rink stopped skating and all eyes were on them. They laid there, still. Not moving an inch.  
Sawyer grunted and lifted himself up. His face was bruised but he was very lucky to be alive. He looked down and saw Charlie, motionless.  
“B-baby!” he shrieked. Charlie still didn’t move a muscle.  
He turned him over and saw Charlie chuckling softly, physically unable to keep a straight face. He finally burst into laughter and hid his face in his hands. He curled up into a ball of laughter. The people watching became unamused and continued skating. Charlie started to cry from laughter.  
“Charlie. That’s not funny! I thought you were seriously hurt!” Sawyer growled in an aggressive tone. Charlie shivered and immediately stopped laughing in fear. He gulped and stared into the eyes of an angry Sawyer.  
Charlie looked down in guilt and regret and walked away. He let out a small, “I’m sorry”, before leaving the rink and taking off the skates.  
The car ride home was awkward and quiet. The air smelled weirdly bitter…  
As soon as they got home, Sawyer threw his phone and keys on the couch and took a shower. Charlie went into the bedroom and just sat on the bed. His eyes teared up and he started sobbing. He made it really quiet so that Sawyer didn’t hear him. He wasn’t sure what Sawyer would do to him if he heard him. He’s never seen Sawyer act that mad. Even on the island. His brain started overthinking and he started thinking about their relationship.  
Did he destroy everything? Does Sawyer hate him? H-hate… That was a scary word. He could never imagine Sawyer hating him. But it was probably true… Charlie went into the closet, rolled up in a ball, and continued crying. It was what he used to do whenever Liam yelled at him. His comfort spot. It felt too comfortable. Not as comfortable as Sawyers arms. He’s been doing it for such a long time, it felt like a habit. His chest hurt from crying and his clothes are all soggy. He didn’t care. He knew Sawyer hated him and it would all be over. They’d never speak again and he would never find someone as good and friendly and sweet as Sawyer.  
Sawyer meanwhile in the shower felt exactly the same. Although he was mad at Charlie for acting so silly and dumb at the ice skating rink, he felt so horrible that he yelled at him like that in front of everybody. He thought that Charlie thought he was an insensitive brat who has a shorter temper than a penny. Sawyer cursed many times while grumbling degrading things about himself.  
“I’m so ___ stupid…”  
“How could I say such a ____ dumb thing?”  
“He hates me…”  
“It’s all over, you son of a bitch, it’s all over…”

☀︎︎

It was time to sleep. Every single night they were close and cuddled. They were even planning to watch a cheesy christmas movie tonight. Charlie knew in his heart that wasn’t going to happen. Sawyer didn’t have to say anything. He was the boss, and Charlie didn’t need any clarification that it wasn’t happening. Cuddles weren’t happening either. Charlie’s heart sank. He could feel a nightmare coming.  
Charlie walked over to the bed and got in. He put the blanket on himself (usually Sawyer did that because Charlie would insist that he wasn’t cold). A single tear went down his face and he closed his eyes to fall asleep. He heard Sawyer’s footsteps into the bedroom and Charlie didn't even bother to look at him. He was convinced Sawyer was glaring at him.  
Charlie had a horrible nightmare. He was with Sawyer. He was tied up in a dark basement in the middle of nowhere. No wifi to call the police. No one nearby to call to for help. Sawyer slapped Charlie’s face.  
“Where’s the goddamn money!?” He screamed.  
“What money?!” Charlie yelled, his face horrified and his cheek stinging like hell. Sawyer slapped him again.  
“Don’t you dare yell at me, you little rat. Tell me!” Sawyer boomed.  
“I don’t know! What money?!” Charlie sobbed.  
Just then, he woke up. He woke up at exactly 3:00am. He saw Sawyer was sitting up with a pile of tissues on his nightstand.  
“Oh god. Sorry, did I wake you?” Sawyer murmured.  
“No.. I had a nightmare”, Charlie said, startled. What could Sawyer be crying about? It was all Charlie’s fault. What would Sawyer be sad about?  
“Oh.. I’m so sorry”, Sawyer sighed.  
They paused and there was an awkward silence for about three minutes. They both knew there was no chance of them going back to sleep, but they had no idea what else to do.  
“You’re not still mad at me, are you?” Charlie asked, breaking the silence. It took a lot of courage for Charlie to ask him that. He knew he obviously was, but he wanted to get a clear look at Sawyer’s headspace.  
“Well, I was horrified. I thought you were gone…” Sawyer started. He looked in the opposite direction, “Not to mention you brought all of the attention from all those people. I was so scared. I really thought-” he continued.  
Charlie tilted Sawyer’s head in his direction and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sawyer was surprised, but almost forgot how warm and happy it made him feel. He didn’t resist either. Charlie considered this a win.  
After they stopped, Sawyer continued their conversation.  
“I thought you hated me…” Sawyer sighed.  
“What? I thought you hated ME! The way you yelled at me in the rink…” Charlie sighed.  
“I’m sorry”, Sawyer smiled.  
“I’m sorry too”, Charlie said while putting his head on Sawyer’s head, “I’ll never do it again.” Sawyer gave him a kiss on top of his head, and with that, the both drifted off to sleep, holding hands.


	2. A Very Drugcon Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i...spent...six...hours...writing....this....please.....enjoy......  
> ALSO THIS IS RLY LONGGGGGGGG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Post-Revival  
> Category: Fluff

“Mmph- Just a little more, please!”   
“Agh- I don’t know if I can!”   
“Ahh-”   
“I’m sorry! Is everything okay?”   
“Y-yeah!”   
“There!” Charlie exclaimed while proudly putting the star on the Christmas tree. Sawyer had to hoist him up on his shoulders because of Charlie’s size.   
“Wooo!” Charlie smiled in accomplishment, “Okay, put me down now, Honey.”   
“Hmm… I kinda like you up there. You can stay out of trouble this way”, Sawyer teased. He walked to the couch and sat down and began reading his book.  
“Hey! This isn’t funny. Put me down!” Charlie pleaded. Sawyer just ignored him and tried not to laugh. After ten minutes passed, Charlie was extremely bored and was starting to drift off to sleep. This was going to be a very interesting Christmas. 

“Wake up, Champ”, Sawyer smiled when Charlie slept for another hour.   
“What happened?” Charlie asked groggily.   
“You fell asleep on my shoulders. Apparently, you were very tired. Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Sawyer asked with a gentle smile. Charlie knew he could trust him, so he opened up.   
“Well, I um. I didn’t go to sleep until four in the morning…” Charlie explained with a sigh.   
“Why’d you do that?” Sawyer asked, surprised. He expected there to be a more serious and distraught reason, but he should have known after being with Charlie for so long. Charlie was extremely childish sometimes.   
“I was too excited for Christmas… I couldn’t calm myself down, so I went on my phone, got my earbuds, and watched ten episodes of Derry Girls… I guess I forgot about time, and then because I didn’t turn on the light, I didn’t want to wake you, my eyes were…what’s the word…” Charlie admitted.   
“Too stimulated?”   
“I guess that works… I couldn't fall asleep until after an hour”, Charlie said with his head down.   
Sawyer chuckled and ruffled Charlie’s hair.   
“Are you still sleepy? I can let you sleep more if you need to”, Sawyer offered.  
“No! I feel perfectly energized!” Charlie said with a proud smile.   
“Alright then”, Sawyer exclaimed, “What do you want to do first? Open presents, look at Christmas lights and the snow, or decorate the tree?”   
Charlie paused for a moment.   
“Wait why did we put on the star BEFORE we’re going to decorate it?” Charlie questioned while tilting his head.   
“Remember how a couple days ago you got really excited about the star and wanted to put it on as soon as possible? Silly…” Sawyer laughed.  
“O-oh.. Yeah..Hehe…” Charlie blushed.   
“So which one will it be, hon?” Sawyer inquired.  
“I wanna give you your present!” Charlie beamed.   
“Okay, as long as I get to go first”, Sawyer smirked. He left the room and came back with two wrapped presents, one bigger than the other.   
“I-I know it’s not much..” Sawyer started.  
“-No! I don’t need anything. I have you!” Charlie smiled.   
“Alright then, Chuck”, Sawyer smiled back as he gave Charlie the first present. It was the bigger one. Charlie eagerly observed it, then ripped the red, green, and white wrapping paper. He noticed it was a book. A bullet journal to be exact. It was brown, and extremely thick. He looked up at Sawyer, Sawyer gave him an approving nod, and Charlie looked inside the book. He looked at the first page, and there were some words. It was Sawyer’s best handwriting ever.   
“To my little rockstar, Merry Christmas. You are my treasure, my most precious thing in my life. Without you, I wouldn’t feel complete. Everytime I look at you, I feel love and inspiration. I love you so much. Love, Sawyer.”   
Charlie covered his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. He nearly collapsed in excitement. He looked at Sawyer and smiled. He turned the page and surveyed the page. It said January 1st, 2020. There was a picture of Sawyer and Charlie kissing and a whole bunch of decorations all around it. Charlie turned the page and noticed it said January 2nd. He kept flipping the pages, one after another. It was a scrapbook, of every single day this year, leading up to today.   
Charlie looked up at Sawyer, blushing, looking away, one hand on the back of his neck.   
“So, do you like it?” Sawyer murmured.  
“Like? No, of course not, silly!” Charlie admitted. Sawyer’s eyes widened and his smile disappeared.   
“You… You don’t like-”  
“I LOVE IT!” Charlie yelled while he ran to Sawyer and gave him a huge hug.   
“Wh-” Sawyer laughed as he hugged Charlie back.   
After that, Sawyer handed Charlie the smaller gift. Charlie smiled and ripped the paper. It was a tiny box. He closed his eyes, opened the box, and slowly opened his eyes again. It was two slits of paper. It looked like a… raffle ticket? Charlie looked at Sawyer in confusion.   
“So you know how you always would say you wanted to visit Sayid and Shannon in New York?” Sawyer asked.   
“Huh?”  
…  
“WHAT?!?” 

☀︎︎

After a while, Charlie woke up, yet again, in his bed.   
“Mm… What happened?” Charlie mumbled.  
“Someone passed out”, Sawyer explained while rolling his eyes.   
“What? Who? Are they okay?” Charlie asked.   
“It’s YOU, silly!” Sawyer laughed.   
“Oh! Hehe… I guess I got overwhelmed by those tickets. Thank you so much, Honey”, Charlie smiled.  
“Don’t mention it!” Sawyer beamed, “Although I did take a pretty huge chunk out of my paycheck…”  
“Hm?”  
“Nothing!”   
They both stared awkwardly until Charlie broke the silence.  
“Well, can I give you my present now? Please?” Charlie pleaded.   
“Yup! We still have a lot to do today!” Sawyer answered.   
Charlie ran out of bed and ran to the other room. Sawyer just stood next to Charlie’s bed awkwardly and waited for him to get the present. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Sawyer began to get worried.   
Five minutes passed, then seven, then ten.   
“Hey, is everything alright over there?” Sawyer called out, hoping for a response, but there was nothing but silence.   
He worriedly walked over to the bedroom, where he assumed Charlie had gone to. He found Charlie crouched in the corner, shaking like crazy.   
“Hey, is everything okay??” Sawyer asked.  
“AH!” Charlie yelped in surprise, “I didn’t see you there…”  
“What’s up, bud?” Sawyer asked in a calm and gentle voice.   
“Well... I made you an outfit, but out of nowhere, the chain for the pants fell off, so I tried to sew it back on, and then I noticed a huge hole in the shirt. So, I accidentally used the thread I used on the chain for the hole on the shirt, and now everything’s ruined!” Charlie rambled in an upset and whiny tone. He was extremely overwhelmed and agitated about his gift being ruined. He was scared Sawyer would be mad or sad that his gift was destroyed. It wouldn’t have been able to match Sawyer’s gift anyway. Charlie kept doubting and degrading himself.   
“Hey…” Sawyer smiled, “It’s okay. I’ll give you time to fix it, don’t worry! And if it doesn’t work, that’s okay!”   
Charlie looked at him in awe and surprise, expecting Sawyer to get mad at him. But he didn’t.   
“And besides. Who needs presents when I’ve got you?” Sawyer inquired while brushing Charlie’s face lightly and walking away.  
Charlie blushed extremely hard after Sawyer said that. Sawyer had such a sweet and gentle tone in his voice, but with just as much of a suggestive tone. Charlie liked that. It kept their relationship titillating…

A little while later, Charlie overheard Sawyer making reservations to a restaurant for lunch. After around half an hour, Charlie found himself at his favorite restaurant, dipping a grilled cheese sandwich in tomato sauce, sitting next to Sawyer, eating a plate of spaghetti. 

After they got back home, it was just as fun and troublesome as the morning. They decorated the tree with no problem, but when it came to putting the lights on, Sawyer accidentally knocked down the tree, shattering an ornament, while Charlie was in the bathroom recording a Christmas song.   
“...shit…” Sawyer said quietly. He heard Charlie pause his singing.  
“What was that?” Charlie yelled from the other room.   
“Uhhh… c-construction workers outside…” Sawyer stammered.  
“Wow! They’re loud today…” Charlie commented and continued singing. Sawyer put both his hands on his head and thought hard about how to do this fast enough so that Charlie didn’t notice. He didn’t want to get caught in an embarrassing situation like this. Usually Charlie would be the one to do something as silly as this.   
He quickly lifted up the tree, cleaned up all the fallen pine needles, and wiped up all the water spilled from the tree stand. He managed to clean everything up before Charlie finished recording.   
Charlie walked out of the bathroom and looked at the tree.   
Sawyer smiled nervously.   
“Why does the tree look backwards?” Charlie questioned.  
“Oh- Um. A squirrel came...in… and. Um. Moved the tree around”, Sawyer stuttered, coming up with one of the worst lies in his life. He was an ex-con man! Wasn’t he supposed to be good at this?!  
“Woah why didn’t you tell me? I wanted to see a squirrel!”   
Sawyer forgot about how gullible Charlie was.   
“Wait… Where’s my favorite ornament?” Charlie asked.  
“Hm?” Sawyer replied as his heart beat faster. Charlie surveyed the floor around the Christmas tree. He found a pile of broken glass with a bunch of white sparkles all around it.   
“Sawyer! You broke my favorite ornament!” Charlie whined.   
“What favorite ornament?? Yesterday you told me the nutcracker was your favorite, and the day before, you told me the reindeer was your favorite!” Sawyer argued.   
“It was the hanging snowglobe!” Charlie reminded, “Mind telling me what happened?”  
Sawyer sighed and decided to explain.   
“I was putting the lights on the tree and then suddenly the tree fell… I’m so sorry I was so clumsy…” Sawyer admitted.  
“Ohh. Well”, Charlie started, “That’s alright, Mr. Clumsy”, Charlie smirked.  
“Hey! Don’t call me that…” Sawyer blushed.  
“You called yourself that, why can’t I?” Charlie joked but also thought it was cute.   
“Hmph.”

☀︎︎

Today was a long and fun day. It was troublesome, yes, but fun and sweet nonetheless.   
“Hey, wanna go outside and look at the Christmas lights, chuck?” Sawyer offered.   
“Oh, sure! I’m sure we’ll see some cute decorations. Hey, remember those huge blown up Christmas decorations we saw when we drove by our neighborhood? Those were adorable. I hope we see more of them”, Charlie rambled.   
“Yeah, heheh”, Sawyer answered, half listening. They put on their heavy coats and gloves. Charlie had mittens, of course.   
They walked outside and annoyingly enough, it was snowing.   
“Ah wait! Let me get my beanie”, Charlie said while running back inside. He came back out and saw it was snowing harder.   
“I got yours too, in case you needed it”, Charlie smiled.   
“Oh, thanks sweetie”, Sawyer replied.   
Sawyer took the beanie from Charlie and they both headed out. It had been snowing earlier, so the ground had a good amount of snow.   
“Hey! Look at that house! It has little… reindeer lights?” Charlie said.   
“Oh yeah! That’s kinda weird”, Sawyer said.  
After twenty minutes of walking around, Charlie got to the unfortunate discovery that their neighborhood was extremely boring. It was time to spice things up a bit.   
Charlie crouched down at the snow, put some snow in his hand, and made a sphere.  
“Charlie, don’t you dare throw that snowba-,  
Goddamn it!”   
Charlie burst in laughter while Sawyer wiped the icy cold snow off his face.   
While Charlie was laughing his head off, Sawyer prepared the biggest snowball ever.   
“AHAHAHAH-” Charlie wheezed. He couldn’t stop laughing.   
“Hey Hon?”  
“HAH- Y-yeah??” Charlie laughed.   
Boom. The cold snowball hit Charlie right in the face. Hard. 

They ended up going back home, all the way Sawyer was shushing and apologizing to a crying moth boy.   
“Hey… I’m so sorry… I didn’t know that would hit you as hard as it did… I didn’t mean to do that…”  
Charlie pouted and ignored Sawyer’s pleas for forgiveness.   
When they got home, Charlie didn’t even take off his shoes and he went straight to the freezer to get an ice pack.   
Sawyer didn’t believe he had done anything wrong.  
‘He started it’, Sawyer thought stubbornly. 

Sawyer tried to make it up to Charlie by cooking a meal. He wasn’t a good cook (at all), but it was the least he could do.   
He pulled out an untouched, dusty recipe book he got in the mail many many years ago. He flipped through the pages. Hot and spicy chicken wings? No… Charlie hated spicy things. Prime rib? Too expensive. He had to make something with what he had. Then he found one… “Garlic Butter Baked Salmon”. They had the salmon, some butter, and plenty of garlic. He knew Charlie liked seafood, so it was perfect! The only problem was keeping Charlie out of the kitchen.   
“Hey Charlieeee…?” Sawyer asked in a sing-song tone.   
“What.”   
Well that wasn’t the best response.  
“The- um FBI is coming to ask me some questions in the kitchen, so you have to stay out of there, okay?”  
“Whatever.”  
Wow, not even a bit of reassurance or worrying? Charlie must be real pissed at him. At least he would stay out of the kitchen.   
He had about an hour to whip everything together. It seemed easy enough. Make the garlic butter sauce, and bake the salmon. No biggie!   
Or so he thought.   
His first goof, he accidentally misread the recipe, and heated the oven to 200 fahrenheit instead of celsius.  
His second, he accidentally got butter all over the microwave while melting it. There wasn’t much salvaged, and that was all they had.   
His third, he forgot to set a timer for the salmon. It ended up extremely crispy to say the least. Actually. Charred would be a more suitable word.   
The end result was a seasoned brick. At least the sauce tasted alright. Sawyer gave it a try and nearly gagged at the taste. It was crunchy.  
Sawyer knew he couldn’t serve this to the love of his life, but it was too late to make anything else.   
He got an idea, but it required a little bit of...lying…  
“I’m going to the store!”   
“Bye.”   
Charlie wasn’t in any better of a mood. He just sat at the couch, holding the ice pack, re-watching Person of Interest for the 6th time.   
It wasn’t long before Sawyer returned. He quickly went back to the kitchen and made some clunking noises with the plates to act as if he was making something.   
He got his shopping bag, and took out a container with sushi in it. He paid extra for it to have it made for Charlie. It was his favorite. The avocado, cucumber, tapioca, and eel sushi.   
He plated it in a way that he knew Charlie would like. He even took some ketchup and made a small dip. Charlie weirdly liked ketchup with sushi. Odd.   
He even drew a small bear on the plate with ketchup. He knew Charlie adored cute things. The exact reason why Charlie was with him. Duh.   
Sawyer set the plate of sushi on the table for Charlie and called him to the table.   
“Charlie! It’s dinnertime.”  
Charlie slowly walked into the kitchen with his head down and the dumb ice pack pressed up on his face.   
“What’s this?”  
“Well, I wanted to apologize for throwing the snowball in your face, so I made you dinner!”   
Charlie observed the plate. He had a small smile at the bear, looked up at Sawyer, and his smile disappeared. He obviously loved it, but he couldn’t let Sawyer know! He had to be tough!   
But he realized something.  
“You didn’t make this.”  
“H-huh? Whaaat? How could you sa-”  
“It’s too perfect.”  
. . .

Silence pierced the room. Sawyer stood still in shock, his glasses reflecting the light, causing Charlie to not be able to see Sawyer’s eyes. He hated how right Charlie was.  
“Mind telling me why you got sushi and passed it off as your own?”   
There was no point in arguing. Charlie was gullible, but he knew Sawyer more than Sawyer knew himself.  
“I- um. I originally made you some salmon, but it tastes horrible. It was charred and crunchy and dry. The sauce tasted alright, but for what?  
Charlie stared for a moment.  
“Hehe… Only you would do something silly like that.”  
What? Sawyer was expecting Charlie to yell at him and get even more mad at him! He should have known… Charlie is way too sweet, soft, and childish to take anything seriously, let alone be mad at the one he loved more than anything. 

The dinner went well. They ate the sushi, Charlie forgived Sawyer, and they had a good laugh over Sawyer’s awful cooking.   
It was nighttime soon. Sawyer prepared a cheesy Christmas movie while Charlie made his worldwide famous hot chocolate, as he called it (it’s not worldwide famous, just let him have his fun). Charlie ended up having a small whine about not having marshmallows, but he got over that quickly.   
Not even halfway through the movie, Charlie fell asleep on Sawyer, yet again. Sawyer sighed and carried Charlie to the bedroom and tucked him in. He went to bed ten minutes after, but accidentally woke Charlie up. Now Charlie had as much energy as a hummingbird (A LOT.) Charlie decided to mess with Sawyer once more.   
“Sweetie I love you, but if you keep stealing the blanket, I WILL put my cold feet on you”, Sawyer said, stubbornly.   
“Hmph, fine”, Charlie said.   
After five minutes of silence and boredom, Charlie said, “Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which-”  
“Charlie stop reciting Shrek.”  
“C’mon! I’m bored!”  
“Sleep. Today was a long day.”  
. . .  
“My favorite character’s Lord Farquad, how about you?”  
“No.”  
. . .  
“Hey do you wanna pretend I’m Lord Farquad and you’re the dragon, and then we fall in love? I’ll start. I-”  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.”   
Charlie ended up spending a lot of time pouting and tossing and turning. He desperately needed attention. How could Sawyer expect him to lay down and do nothing else? Hmph.   
Before long, Charlie drifted off again. He wanted to act tough. He tried his best to stay awake, even tried breathing at Sawyer’s pace and failed. He was exhausted and gave up acting tough.   
“Goodnight, Sawyer”, was the last thing he said before finally closing his eyes.


	3. I’d Most Likely Go to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was depressing to write but it was good to get some things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Angst/Vent  
> Timeframe: Post-Revival, Spark Phase (the beginning of their relationship  
> Pov: Sawyer  
> TW: Suicide Attempt/Self Degrading

That party last night must have been one of the best nights of my life. I’m surprised Hurley wasn’t afraid to spend some money since he always talked about cursed money, or whatever the hell. It sure looked expensive. It was nice to get to know Charlie a little bit better. After all, we both confessed our love two weeks ago.  
There was something about him that seemed different. Most relationships seemed platonic. They didn’t seem… real… Like a whole bunch of pointless rebounds. But with Charlie, everything feels different. I’ve never known love like I have with him. I haven’t felt this way since…  
Her.  
Cassidy…  
She didn’t deserve me. I screwed up and it was 100% my fault. Oh well. I hope she’s in a better place right now.  
Not dead, of course.  
I’m supposed to meet Charlie for lunch again today, but I’m not sure how it’ll go. I’ve got one hell of a hangover. He is really easy to talk to though… Back on the island, I never thought I would be with him. Maybe Kate, probably Juliet. But never Charlie. He never seemed to stand out. He was perhaps hiding in plain sight.  
I do feel grateful that I’m with him, but we’re sort of at an awkward stage. Like an awkward stage. I do feel comfortable with him, I do. But I don’t know how he feels. Deep inside, he might have some hidden feeling about me.  
Not only are we at an awkward stage where we don’t even know how we truly feel about each other, we also don’t exactly feel comfortable and homey with each other, you know what I mean? Like those couples that snuggle with each other while watching movies, or you’re not afraid to tease each other.  
If I could have any superpower, it would be to read minds. Get away from the heartbreak before it happens, you know? Know how people really feel about me instead of waiting for everything to play out. I act like I don’t care, but I do… I really do.  
Damn.  
What happened to me?  
I used to not care. And I believed that. I was completely lost. I didn’t know who I was anymore.  
Why am I thinking about this anyway? It doesn’t matter… Charlie’s gotten me thinking about things I’ve never thought about before.  
If he was here right now, he’d be caressing me with gentle words and comforting smiles. Telling me everything would be okay and I don’t need to worry about anything. I have him.  
Wow.  
I didn’t know how much I needed him.  
Heh. It’s funny how you only realize how much you take something for granted when it’s gone.  
It’s okay.  
I’ll see him later.  
But I can’t tell him how I feel. He’ll most likely think I’m looking for attention.  
An attention seeking brat. That’s all I am. And that’s what he thinks about me.  
Remember how I was saying there was probably something that Charlie thought about me deep down inside? Yeah. That. Attention seeking. And a whole lot of other stuff, probably.  
It’s getting close to the time to meet him, and I’m not even out of bed. What am I doing? My head hurts. My eyes are sore. I can’t meet him like this. He doesn’t deserve the fakest smile the world has ever seen. I should just ask him to cancel.  
He doesn’t deserve that either.  
He doesn’t deserve to be upset just because I was too tired and stressed to do something as simple as get ready. Ugh. What the hell happened for me?  
I guess I’ll drag myself out of bed and try my best. I feel like i’ll get sick at the restaurant and puke all over everything. Whatever. Who cares? No one cares. I for one don’t. I’m too fucked up to care. Let’s just get this over with. 

☀︎︎

Pov: Charlie

Aghhh! I’m so excited to meet Sawyer again! He’s sooo sweet and cute! He seems so rough on the outside but he’s so soft and adorable on the inside! Ah! I just can’t stop thinking about him! His cute face, his soft hair, his gentle touch… Ahhh!  
I wonder what I’ll eat at the restaurant… Should I get dessert? I’ll pay for it obviously. But what if he wants to pay? I’ll stop him of course. I’m tough. He can’t back down from ME! Hmm…  
Whatever the case may be, it won’t matter. I’ve got him, and he’s got me! And that’s all I need...

Pov: Sawyer

It’s time. I’m shaking. Why am I shaking? I’m just meeting the person I’m dating. The one I love. He loves me right? There it goes again. That attitude. I suppose that’s what I was so scared about. I see him sitting at a table, with that same adorable suit of his that he wore last night.  
Look at him smiling.  
Look at that adorable poker face.  
Just order something small and inexpensive. Then, I can go home faster.  
Pathetic.

“Hi, hon!” he beamed.  
How could he be so happy and positive all the time?  
It makes me sick. I envy him. Doesn’t this man feel any emotion? Doesn’t he feel any pain? Any strife?  
I don’t mean that. I’m so sorry…  
I take it back.  
You don’t deserve that.  
I’m sorry. 

Why am I thinking such horrible things? I’m awful.  
Just let me die already. I’m such a disappointment. It’s not like he would care anyway. Right? Nah. 

“Hey!” I replied. A little too enthusiastic… Just make it till you fake it I guess. Right? Is that the saying? Fake it till you make it. That’s the one. Fake a smile until you produce a real one? Yeah. Who knows how long it’ll be before I can smile for real.  
Jeez…

“I’m so glad you made it! I had a really fun time last night.”  
“Yeah! I did too.” 

Oh cut the crap. Can’t you say more than four words?  
I mean…  
What is there to say anyway?  
He doesn’t care about what my horrible mind has to say. 

The waiter walks up to us, greets us, and hands us our menus.

I remember watching a would you rather video when I was a kid.  
One of the choices was to have all of your thoughts posted on social media.  
Wow.  
If that happened to me, I’d be in jail. 

Or dead, most likely. 

“Is everything okay?” Charlie asked, “You seem a bit pale…”  
“Yeah! I’m okay. Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

What’s wrong with you? You slept for twelve hours last night.  
It’s called a hangover, you dumbass.  
You fucking dumbass.  
Just jump off a bridge already, would you? 

No.  
Wouldn’t that be considered… greedy?  
I wouldn’t want that now. Your life is so shitty that you just end it? It’s the easy way out, isn’t it? 

. . .

I suppose it would be freeing, wouldn’t it?  
Not a care in the world.  
Free from all of life’s cruelty.  
No need to worry about hangovers or love. 

I bet heaven would be nice.  
Or hell?

I’d most likely go to hell.  
After all that I’ve done, the people I’ve killed.  
Truth hurts.  
So does karma. 

Let’s just get this over with. 

“Have you thought about what to order?” the waiter asked when he came back.  
“Yeah! I’ll have the pesto ravioli!” Charlie replied, handing over the menu.  
“I’ll have the ramen”, I said as well. The waiter nodded, took my menu, and walked away. 

I bet he’s thinking ‘what’s this fat man doing? He’s way too big to eat. He doesn’t deserve it.’

I’d drink to that.  
I’d even laugh and agree with him. 

You know the whole jumping off the bridge idea isn’t a bad idea. Like I said, freeing, right? I bet it would be freeing for Charlie too.  
‘Thank god he’s dead. I don’t have to be stuck with him anymore. He’s so pathetic.’  
He’d be right. I’m pathetic. 

I bet he’s only here to feel sorry for me.  
Yeah… 

Maybe I’ll do it tonight.  
Best not to make him suffer, right? 

Lunch went by quickly. We ate and luckily not much talk happened.

I’m so sorry I wasted your time, love. 

“I’ll pay, don’t worry”, I said before he could say anything.  
“Hey.. there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about”, He started.

Oh god here it is. He’s going to break up with me.  
Good for him.  
Brave little soul.  
I was going to make it easier for him but I guess h--

“I bought a house for us.”

What?  
WHAT?  
Nononononono… Love, I’ll just bring you down.

“You’re so nice-”

What? I’m an asshole. Who are you calling nice? 

“And caring…”  
I mean… I’d be willing to jump off a bridge for you, so I suppose I am. 

“I love you very much, and I’d like to move in with you...If that’s alright..” he continued.

…

“I- i’ll think about it…” I replied.  
I won’t. I have other things to think about.

Actually.  
I don’t.  
After tonight, I’ll be carefree.  
I bet it’ll feel nice. 

“Okay!” he smiled.  
I paid for the dinner and Charlie walked away and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
“It was nice seeing you”, he whispered in my ear.

12:00 seems like a nice time to go, don’t it?  
No one will be around to see anything anyway. At least Charlie won’t. He falls asleep immediately.  
I can’t wait. 

☀︎︎

It’s 11:57. I haven’t felt this good in a long time. I’m at the bridge, watching the water ripple underneath me. The occasional car drives by.  
I bet the breeze will feel amazing on my face when I fall.  
What a pleasant feeling it’ll be.

Nonono… Why are my eyes wet? There isn’t possibly anything to be upset about.  
Stop the tears.  
Stop it. 

Why do I keep thinking about him?

I want to do this, right?  
I wiped the tears off my face and stared down.  
A large gust of wind blew my long hair in my face.  
Let me have my moment, wind. Besides, this’ll be one of the last moments of my life. Jeez, so insensible.  
I checked my phone.  
It’s 12:00.  
I climb up onto the railing and suddenly my heart beat increases. It’s never been this fast in my entire life. Faster, faster, faster. It’s going to explode.  
Tear’s fall even faster than before. They won’t stop.  
I’m standing on the railing. Any slight nudge, I’ll be dead. 

Anytime now. 

A car drives by. So what? It’s too late. 

“Sawyer?!” exclaimed a voice way too familiar. He got out of the car. I gasped and looked at him with tears running down my face.  
G-goddamn it… 

“Sawyer, what are you doing?!” he asked, just standing there.  
There was so much tension. I was so fragile and vulnerable. I’m surprised he didn’t push me off and celebrate.  
I didn’t answer him. I just stood there and watched the water, crying. My heart is beating just as fast as before.  
I just stood there.  
I move my foot closer to the edge.  
“Wait, please. Sawyer, stop!” Charlie screams.  
Why does he even care…  
“W-what are you doing here?” I ask.  
“I go to the library every saturday night. It just closed and I was on my way home”, He answers with tears forming in his eyes.  
“O-oh..” I replied. I didn’t have anything else to say. What was stopping me from just… walking off…?  
“Let me help you… Tell me what’s wrong. Please Sawyer…” Charlie said, sniffing in between sentences.  
“There is no helping me. I'm... I'm a failure.”

It’s true.  
“No you’re not! How could you say something like that?!” he shrieked.  
“Please… You can’t do this…” He continued.  
. . .  
I turn back to the water. Tears run down my eyes more.  
I watch the moon and the clouds moving ever so slightly.  
It’s time.  
You made a decision, you bastard.

“I love you”, I said, before stepping off the railing.  
The last thing I hear is Charlie screaming and crying at the top of his lungs, running to the railing, reaching for my hand.  
It’s too late. He missed.  
I was right.

The breeze did feel nice.


	4. I’d Most Likely Go to Hell (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO CRIED IM V SORRY IM SO SORRY AAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Angst/Vent/Fluff  
> Timeframe: Post-Revival, Spark Phase (the beginning of their relationship  
> Pov: Sawyer  
> TW: Suicide Attempt/Self Degrading

beep. beep. beep.   
I’m cold.  
So, so cold. 

What’s that annoying beeping noise?  
Oh. It’s just my alarm.   
Time to wake up. 

I don’t want to.  
Everything hurts.  
My body, my head.  
What happened?

That’s not my alarm.  
I’m not in my usual bed.  
Mm…

Why is everyone screaming?  
Why is it so loud? Why is it getting louder?  
I have too many questions.  
Can someone please answer them? 

Someone’s screaming my name.  
Everything hurts. My eyes hurt too much to open them.  
Everything stings.  
I don’t want to move. 

What the hell is going on? 

Come on, you loser.

Oh.  
I remember now.  
I was killing myself. The bridge.   
Hahah...Funny.  
Is this...hell then? 

I feel like the last time I cut my skin with a razor.  
The blood trickling down into a small puddle, getting increasingly bigger.   
My arm stinging.   
Feeling like absolute shit.  
Yeah I remember that.  
That was only a couple nights ago.

What kind of mess have I made? 

Stop it… Whatever that loud noise is…  
Stop.  
It’s getting louder.   
Louder, louder, louder.  
It’s piercing. 

Agh! My head hurts so much.   
Make it...stop…

It feels like forever.   
The same loud noise, the same pain I feel everywhere on my body.   
After a few hours of waiting, the noise finally cools down. People stop screaming and my head doesn’t hurt as much. 

“James?” A lady asks.  
“Mh..” I groan.   
“I’m so glad to see you’re awake. It’s a miracle”, the lady responds.  
“H-huh? What happened…? Why am I still alive? Is this h-hell?” I ask.   
“No”, She started, “You are in the hospital. A man by the name of Charlie Pace called 911 and said that you jumped from a bridge.”   
“Oh. Yeah…”  
“He claimed to be your boyfriend. He was really worried. It took him awhile for him to calm down. You were out for 18 hours”, She says.  
I was surprised. Why did he care? Why did he try to save me?   
Maybe…   
Maybe I was wrong.   
It’s so hard to admit that, but maybe…  
Maybe he does perhaps love me.  
“Can I see him?” I question.  
“Yes, he’s in the waiting room. I’ll show him in.”   
I open my eyes. I see a nurse walking out of the room. I’m in a hospital room. It’s bright, but I’ll get used to it.   
The lady comes back with Charlie. His eyes looked so puffy and red. He had bags under his eyes, and he was still in the same clothes. His hair was a mess and his face was extremely wet.   
“Charlie I-” I started.   
He didn’t even let me say anything and he leaped onto me, hugging me. He let out a big sob and refused to let go of me. He held onto me tight.   
“I-I’m… Ah- I was s-so worried!” He cried between sniffles.   
“W-why?” I managed to let out, as tears began to form in my eyes.   
“W-why?! How could y-you even ask that?!” He yelled, “I love you! I wouldn’t tell you that if I didn’t! I care so much about you! I didn’t know love like I do with you! I never felt as safe as I did with you… I love you so so much. And you have the audacity to ask me WHY?” Charlie burst out.   
I was stunned. Shocked. Speechless. This was the realest I have ever seen Charlie. I’ve never heard him put so much emotion into something. Maybe he really did care.   
Maybe my toxic mind was the only thing that was fooling me.   
“Now if YOU don’t mind telling me”, Charlie started, “WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF?!” he sobbed, still latched onto me.  
I didn’t know what to say.   
All I could do was put my head down and cry. He looked at me, got some tissues and wiped my tears away.   
“Don’t cry… Nothing can change the past… Just promise me. You’ll NEVER do it again.”   
I nodded.  
“Now TELL ME.” He asked, firmly.  
He observed me, and he saw my red arms.   
He just stood there, staring at them. They were slightly bloody and the scars were very /very/ visible.   
“Did you-” He asked quietly.  
I sighed and nodded.   
“Oh.. Poor you. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn’t take enough care of you… I should have known.   
“From now on, I will take care of you. I will love you unconditionally and protect you from all the dangers of the world! I will make sure you are happy every single day! And if you’re not, then that’s okay. I will make sure to snuggle with you and kiss you and hug you and make you feel loved! I love you so much.” the little moth boy heroically declared.   
I was so surprised. I mean, how much could this soft man do? He’s the type of person who would cry at Castaway or make a funeral for a bug he accidentally steps on.   
Whatever the case may be, I guess maybe you do love me… 

Pov: Third person

Some time passed. The nurse arranged Sawyer to visit a therapist, and he was finally allowed to go home.   
Luckily he wasn’t hurt too badly.  
“Thank you, Charlie. So so much. I love you”, Sawyer smiled, while he walked with Charlie out of the hospital.   
“For what?” Charlie joked, “I love you too.”  
Sawyer stood at the curb and waited for a taxi to come.

Charlie stood and watched him for a bit.  
“What are you doing?”   
“Getting a cab?” Sawyer shrugged.  
“Nuh uh. You’re coming with me”, Charlie demanded.  
“Hu-”  
“No.”

Charlie dragged Sawyer to his car. Defeated, Sawyer let him.  
Sawyer went for the passenger seat, and Charlie stopped him.  
“No. Only big boys get to sit there.”   
Sawyer was offended but didn’t argue. After all, he could have died.   
Sawyer sighed and went to the back seat. He glared at Charlie the whole car ride and he was in the perfect view for Charlie to see in his rearview mirror. He had a hard time not laughing, but was secretly scared of Sawyer. In a playful way of course.   
When they got home, Charlie prepared some chicken soup for Sawyer for dinner. But of course he ran into fifty thousand troubles. He may or may not have forgotten about the soup on the stove while he was making Sawyer try on his clothes.  
They fell asleep relatively early, especially since Sawyer had such an exhausting day.   
At five am, Sawyer woke up to go to the bathroom, but he saw Charlie crying in the bathroom.   
He was shocked and immediately worried.  
“H-hey… What’s wrong? Is everythin’ alright?” He asked.  
Startled, he wiped the tears off his eyes and sniffed.  
“I had a d-dream that y-you died…You were actually g-gone...” He cried.  
“Hey… Don’t be sad. I’m right here!” Sawyer replied, attempting to cheer him up.   
Charlie looked at him and nodded. He slowly but surely stopped crying, and became his usual cheery self.   
“Alright, how ‘bout this. I go to the bathroom, and when I come out, we can cuddle”, Sawyer offered.  
Charlie immediately accepted and ran back to the bedroom to wait for Sawyer.   
It wasn’t long before he came back and Charlie literally dragged him into bed. Charlie wrapped his arms around Sawyer happily and was quiet for a moment.   
. . .  
“Why are your feet so cold??” Charlie yelped.  
“Maybe because SOMEONE keeps stealing my slippers.”  
“O-oh yeah, hehe…” Charlie smiles.  
After a while, they both drifted off to sleep. 

Morning came almost too soon.  
Sawyer sat up in bed, and Charlie crawled over to Sawyer’s lap. He sat down, facing Sawyer, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Sawyer’s body, stuffed his face in Sawyer’s chest, and didn’t let go.   
“What are ya doing...?” Sawyer asked, very confused, yet amused.   
“This way, you can’t try to leave me again”, Charlie said, muffled, cuz his face was buried in Sawyer.   
Sawyer blushed and felt extremely warm and happy. For once in a long time, he felt truly loved.   
However when he stood up, he got concerned because Charlie didn’t let go. He just latched on and didn’t move.   
When Sawyer went to the kitchen, Charlie kept on hugging him.   
“Charlie, let go. I have to eat”, Sawyer pleaded, firmly, but lovingly. He did quite like Charlie there. It made him feel safe.  
“No! I don’t want you to leave me!” Charlie fussed, stuffing his face deeper into Sawyer’s chest and squeezing him tighter.   
Sawyer blushed and decided to let the silly boy hang on. It made for a very awkward breakfast.   
The rest of the day went on like this. He couldn’t get him off of him. Let’s just say Sawyer won’t be able to go to the bathroom without thinking about /that/ situation… 

It didn’t matter. The most important thing was that he was alive, and someone truly cared about him.


	5. Drugcon's New Year's Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey yall im sorry this is v v short and i kinda hate it but i wanted to get something out for the new years so enjoy <3  
> i was v unmotivated and tired making this but yeah!  
> i might not upload for a few days because i have to work on an untitled.drugcon post.   
> happy new year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Post Revival  
> Category: Fluff

“Just… fuckin’..”, Sawyer groans while struggling to take off an ornament off the tree.   
“Um, Sawyer?”  
“Just gimme a second, honey”, Sawyer mumbles while struggling with the ornament.  
“When you picked the tree out in the store, did you check to see if it was still alive before you bought it?”  
“WOO! YES. FINALLY!” Sawyer cried out in joy while holding up the ornament in pride.   
“Fantastic job, now you have fifty more to do”, Charlie joked, “Now as I was saying, did you check to see if you picked up an alive tree?”   
“Um- No, I didn’t.”  
“Sawyer-”  
“No! Don’t ‘Sawyer’ me, you’re the one who texted me you were ‘too excited and couldn’t wait any longer’”, Sawyer glared, playfully.   
“I- uh.” Charlie blushed.   
Sawyer smirked and looked down below the tree. There was a mountain of tree needles on the floor and many broken branches. He realized the issue and why Charlie asked him about it.  
“...yeah about that…” Sawyer groaned awkwardly.  
“I’ll help you clean after you fiddle with the ornaments”, Charlie offers.   
“nO Charlie don’t leave me..” Sawyer jokes, but isn’t looking forward to ripping off every single ornament.  
Charlie sat down in the bedroom with a mug of tea and read of Sawyer’s books. He could hear Sawyer cursing and whining in the other room. He was trying so hard not to laugh and help him out.   
After a while he noticed it was quiet. Did he finish taking everything down?   
Charlie walked to the living room to see what was up. He saw Sawyer laying on the floor in defeat with tree needles everywhere, half of the ornaments down, and several branches in random parts of the room.   
Charlie stood there watching Sawyer in confusion.  
“...How’s it goin’...?” Charlie questioned, not really expecting an answer.  
“I did it.”  
“You did what?”  
“The tree...I did it.”  
Charlie looked over at the tree and saw it was still very full of ornaments.  
“No, honey-”  
“Sh. I did it.”  
Charlie gave up and let Sawyer lay there and believe he did it. He took down the rest of the ornaments.   
“It wasn’t even that hard, you big baby”, Charlie smiled.   
Sawyer still laid there so Charlie let him do his thing. 

☀︎︎

After Sawyer finally got back to normal, they threw away the tree and got extremely bored.   
They basically did nothing for the rest of the day. Sawyer read for the rest of the day and Charlie wandered around the house in boredom. For dinner, Sawyer ordered some pizza. Charlie finally got motivation and started playing guitar at eleven.

“Wanna stay up until midnight to watch the fireworks?” Sawyer offered.  
“Yeah!” Charlie eagerly agreed. 

So they walked out of their house and went to a bridge that usually had fireworks. It was pretty chilly out so Sawyer had to lend Charlie his sweater and beanie.  
Charlie got bored of waiting and eventually fell asleep at the bridge. Sawyer held Charlie while watching the fireworks that he was missing out on.   
Charlie later woke up, snug in the bed with Sawyer drinking tea and reading once again.  
“There you go reading again..” Charlie said sleepily.   
“Happy New Year to you too, Darling”, Sawyer joked.  
Charlie moved closer to Sawyer and nuzzled against his shoulder.   
“I love you”, Charlie smiled.   
“I love ya too, hon”, Sawyer replied.   
Sawyer felt pleasant inside. New year, new memories to make with the love of his life.


	6. Rest In Peace, Mr. Grasshopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO TEN K WORDS AYAYAYAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeframe: Post-Revival  
> Category: Fluff

“Really, Charlie? This is the third one this week.”  
“Oh gosh..”  
“Just leave it.”  
“No. He deserves a proper burial”, Charlie declared.  
“How do you even step on a grasshopper? Or any of the bugs this week?” Sawyer questions.   
“How could I ever look at the ground when I’m too busy staring at your gorgeous face??” Charlie blurted out.  
Sawyer was startled by that question, but extremely flattered. He didn’t want to admit it, so he simply ignored it.  
“Well if you keep this up, our backyard’s gonna turn into a cemetery”, Sawyer said, taking charge.  
“Come on Sawyer!”  
“No, you come on! I don’t want to wake up at 3am to go to the bathroom and find ghost bugs turning the lights on and off and writing redrum on the wall”, Sawyer blurted out. He wasn’t scared of ghosts, but he sure was terrified of bugs. They made him feel paranoid and they gave him the chills.   
“Oh, you big baby. Don’t be rude. This here grasshopper had a life, a job, maybe a spouse or some kids, and we just destroyed that all”, Charlie whined.  
Sawyer raised an eyebrow.  
“We?”  
“Yeah! Well it’s your fault you’re too beautiful”, Charlie mumbled, not really thinking before he spoke.  
Sawyer was flabbergasted and speechless. He blushed heavily and scooped up the dead grasshopper, struggling to keep his smile.  
“You’re one to talk”, he simply responded.   
He handed the grasshopper to Charlie's cupped hands and they walked back home. They decided to go on a short walk since the weather was nice for once. Winter usually had cloudy and muddy skies. Today, it was nice and bright with a light breeze. Snow was nice and they got it often enough, one of the benefits of living in New York, but it was nice to see a change.  
After a while, they arrived back at their house.  
“Okay, you go do your thing, I’m going to get a pizza delivered, how’s that sound?” Sawyer smiled, taking off his coat and hanging it on a little hanger on the door.   
“No, you have to pay respects too”, Charlie demanded.  
“Really, Charlie..?”  
“Yes”, Charlie nodded, “Or I’m going to collect spiders outside and put them in your pillow”, Charlie threatened.   
That made Sawyer give in. He didn’t want to admit it, even though Charlie clearly knew, Sawyer hated bugs with a passion.  
Charlie still clearly remembered ‘the incident’...

“Charlie, do you know where the Lysol for the bathroom is?” Sawyer called out from the bathroom. He felt productive that day so he decided to clean the bathroom.  
“Yeah, I think it’s under the sink”, Charlie called back.  
Sawyer knelt down and opened the cabinet, and there it was. He tried to get up but accidentally bumped his head on the roof of the cabinet.  
“Ow! Son of a..”  
“Everything alright?” Charlie shouted. He was too busy peeling apples in the kitchen to physically check on Sawyer, so a simple hollar would do.   
“Yeah, everything’s fine”, Sawyer groaned, massaging his head. He got up, more carefully this time, and got to cleaning.  
After a couple hours, everything was sparkling clean. He did a nice job. All that was left to clean was the little window.   
Sawyer got a tiny stool to stand on, which of course he was embarrassed to use since it was ridiculously tiny and stupid, and he observed. It was disgustingly dirty and dusty but nothing a couple sprays and wipes could fix.   
Sawyer squirted some Lysol on the window and suddenly a massive swarm of black beetles came running out. Some had wings and started flying all over the place. They were going anywhere and everywhere. Sawyer started screaming like an idiot and ran to Charlie immediately, covering his mouth and nose in case one of them crawled inside.  
He wasn’t even able to talk properly.   
“Ah! Hhh.. There-” He spoke between horrified pants. He hung onto Charlie’s shoulder and simply pointed to the bathroom.  
“Calm down, what’s up?”  
“Hhh… The b-bathroom…” Sawyer managed to let out. Charlie headed over there to see what Sawyer was talking about. His heart was going a thousand miles per hour and he felt like he was going to explode.  
Sawyer had seen a fair share of bugs on the island, but nothing nearly as horrible and frightening as that.   
Sawyer saw Charlie heading his way. He saw Charlie was holding out his hands. In his hands were a whole bundle of the bugs. They were all crawling around in Charlie’s hands and he wasn’t even wearing gloves.  
Sawyer was speechless and even felt lightheaded. He was sure he was going to pass out.  
Charlie went out the door and let out all of the bugs. They scurried everywhere, almost like little symbiotes from Venom. How was Charlie so brave? Sawyer could never.   
Sawyer was pretty traumatized after this experience. So traumatized, he didn’t even sleep that night. He was convinced they would crawl up their blanket when he was sleeping and lay eggs in his ears.   
Charlie thought he was overreacting but changed his mind when the adamant cowboy asked for snuggles. He changed his mind then, but he didn’t mind. After all, free cuddles, right?

Since then, Sawyer had done his best to steer clear from bugs. Alive one’s anyway.  
Because he didn’t want to be a dad for a family of spiders, he decided to just listen to what Charlie told him to do.   
“C’mere”, Charlie guided.  
“Whatever”, Sawyer reluctantly grumbled. He looked down on the ground and saw a tiny hole that Charlie dug for the grasshopper.  
Sawyer looked over to the side and saw small covered holes with printed out gravestones that Charlie made. When? He didn’t know.  
They all had Charlie’s handwriting on them. “RIP Mr. Spider, RIP Mr. Rolly Polly, RIP, Ms. Ladybug.” He looked over at Charlie and saw him with a pen, writing on the paper gravestone. He got up and went to a little area with some wildflowers in their backyard and he picked three white little flowers.  
He held his head low and closed his eyes. He took the grasshopper and gently put him into the little hole. He used his hands and covered him with dirt. He set the little wildflowers to the side, got a popsicle stick, taped it to the back of the gravestone, and stuck it into the ground.   
Sawyer honestly thought Charlie was making this a bigger deal then what it actually was, but he just let him do his thing. He oftenly did silly things like this, and by time, Sawyer is getting used to it. He didn’t do anything except watch Charlie. He obviously didn’t feel the slightest bit sorry about the dumb grasshopper. In fact, he was glad there was one less bug in his sight, but for the sake of his boyfriend, he was going to pretend to show remorse.   
Charlie took the flowers and put them next to the gravestone. Charlie reached down his shirt and grabbed his necklace with the cross on it. He clutched it, looked at Sawyer, back at the ground, and he closed his eyes again.  
“Rest in peace, Mr. Grasshopper.”


	7. Sawyer's Got the Sneezies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudeeeeeeee its a sickkkkkkfiiccccccc :DDDDDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Fluff  
>  Timeframe: Post-Revival  
>  Notes: This is a weird time so there is a bit to explain. It is present time, however covid-19 doesn’t exist and it has only been maybe a year since they got rescued, regardless of when the show was made :p. I hope this clears a couple things up (or who knows maybe it’ll complicate things lol)

Charlie was miserable.   
Living circumstances were a bit strange...and lonely. Sawyer was currently living at his grandfather’s house because he was diagnosed with the flu. He was very old and feeble, and his wife had died some time ago. So Sawyer, being the only family his grandfather had, had to take care of him for a small while. Thus, regrettably, causing Charlie to be alone at their house.   
He couldn’t talk to Sawyer as much as he would like, and he couldn’t cuddle with him whenever he wanted. No hugs, no kisses, only short midnight phone calls.   
It was tough. It was harder than they ever thought it would be. Not only was it hard for Charlie to occupy himself, he felt lonely… At least Sawyer had his grandfather with him.  
Because of this, Charlie would have lunch or spend time with friends. It couldn’t even possibly match Sawyer’s company, but it was something.  
The worst part was he would be having nightmares, with no one to comfort him. They were horrible. He had a couple ones where Sawyer had left him. Some, Kate had shown up and stole Sawyer away from him. There was one where Sawyer left with Kate by choice. All of them involved Sawyer leaving him.   
He thought about texting him about it, but he didn’t want to be bothersome, especially since Sawyer was really busy.   
One afternoon, Charlie was lounging on the couch, forcing himself to read one of Sawyer’s boring books.  
Books were boring. You just had to sit and read. How fun.  
The house was quite a mess. Charlie felt out of place and disorganized without Sawyer. He was so bored. He felt a deep aching sense of dread. Sawyer’s grandfather better get healthy soon. This was unbearable.   
After rolling around on the couch for some time, Charlie got a text from his favorite person in the world.   
“Hey! Grandfather is better. Can probably leave by the end of the week!”   
This was the best thing that Charlie had heard all day. So good, he wanted to visit him. He wouldn’t mind, right? And his grandfather was better now. Besides, he was aching to visit the love of his life.   
He got ready and drove over to the address Sawyer had left him, in case there was an emergency.   
I mean, this was an emergency right?   
It wasn’t long before he got there. Ten, fifteen minute drive.  
He walked up to the apartment and went up the stairs. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently.   
No one answered.   
He rang again, expecting an answer.   
Nothing.  
He rang one more time and he heard a faint “yeah, yeah…” come from inside. It sounded a lot like Sawyer.   
He opened the door and was startled to see Charlie standing there. Sawyer looked exhausted. He was wrapped in a blanket and had bags in his eyes. His hair was messy and his face was red. He hadn’t showered in days and he probably smelled horrible. If he knew Charlie was coming, he would have gotten cleaned up.   
“Um”, Charlie started, “Hi-”   
They both stared awkwardly at each other.   
“So, uh, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Sawyer questioned. Charlie wanted to tell him exactly how he felt without him, but he didn’t want to seem clingy. He wasn’t clingy, right? He was tough! He was a man! At least that's what he thought. ‘I’m tough!’ But he remembered a conversation he had with Sawyer a while ago.

‘Hey Chuck, ya miss me?’ He asked.  
‘No! I was doin’ just fine without you’, Charlie declared.  
‘Sure..’ Sawyer joked.  
‘Hey! I’m tough, right? I am a man.’  
‘Actually you’re pretty soft”, Sawyer admitted.  
‘Huh?’ Charlie asked, startled.  
‘Yup. You’re a babie.’   
‘Am not!’  
‘Um, Urban Dictionary says otherwise. Don’t worry hun, I love you…” Sawyer replied, giving Charlie a small snuggle, ‘My lil’ babie..’  
‘Sawyer!’ 

Yeah it went something along the lines of that. Still one of Charlie’s most embarrassing moments with Sawyer. How could Sawyer be so silly? It was so obvious that Charlie was tough.   
Anyway.  
“No, nothing’s wrong! I just-”  
Whatever. Screw being tough. He just wanted to be with the love of his life.  
“I missed you.”   
“Ah. I guess you gave up on being tough, huh?” Sawyer jokes.  
W-what? How did he know?   
“No!” Charlie declared, defensively, unwilling to admit it.   
“Come on in. My grandfather insisted to go visit his dog at the vet so it’ll be a while”, Sawyer says.   
“Are you sure?” Charlie asks, putting his hand on Sawyer’s forehead to check his temperature.  
“Sawyer, you have a fever..” Charlie explains.  
“Nah I’m sure it’s fine-”  
“I’m coming in” Charlie barges in, while dragging Sawyer to the nearest bed.   
“Come on Charlie, I’m fine”, Sawyer complains.  
“No. What would happen if your grandfather caught your fever? That wouldn’t be very good now, would it?” Charlie demands.  
“Hmph”, Sawyer groans while laying on the bed. It wasn’t his idea anyway. He just didn’t feel like arguing. ...or being shoved onto bed by brute force.   
Charlie was way too tiny to do it anyway, but still. I guess it would be funny to see him try.   
“Stay there”, Charlie said, forcefully. It was funny seeing him act so demanding and forceful. It was entertaining to see him taking charge like this.  
Sawyer looked around at his room and didn’t notice that it was so messy. So...embarrassing.  
He waited until Charlie left the room to get out of bed. He went for the clothes and began frantically stuffing them into drawers.   
He didn’t even hear Charlie sneak up behind him.  
“Ahem. What do you think you’re doing?” Charlie interrogates. Sawyer sneezes a couple times before answering.  
“I’m just uh- cleaning up cuz it’s messy an’ embarrassing…” Sawyer admits.  
“Nuh uh. Not on my watch”, Charlie says, hushing him back to bed.  
Sawyer just laid there, mindlessly. Not knowing what else to do.  
“Mind if I use your kitchen?” Charlie asks. He wasn’t a good cook, and it probably wasn’t the best idea to feed a sick man his cooking, but it was the least he could do for his boyfriend.   
“Yeah, go for it”, Sawyer replied.  
Charlie happily went to the kitchen and decided to fix up a nice meal for Sawyer. He saw a can of chicken and vegetable soup and decided to cook that. It wasn’t enough, so he decided to make tea for him.   
After a while, and a big mess later, he had a complete meal ready for his boyfriend.  
He came back to the room to give Sawyer his food and saw him quietly shoving books on shelves and shirts in cabinets.  
He watched for a bit to see if he would stop.  
“Sawyer.”  
“Ah- I would prefer if you didn’t do that-” Sawyer mumbled in defeat.  
“Lay. Down”, Charlie demanded in a stern tone.   
Sawyer finally gave up and followed Charlie’s instructions.   
“I made you soup and tea”, Charlie smiled.  
“You didn’t burn it?”  
“...No Sawyer..” Charlie groaned, “Eat up.”   
Sawyer reluctantly spooned a spoon of Charlie’s soup. It didn’t look bad, but you couldn’t trust this man with cooking. He gulped before finally putting the spoon into his mouth. It was warm and surprisingly tasty. It didn’t taste bitter, and it didn’t taste like Charlie put sugar instead of salt, so this was a win.   
Sawyer made a nod in approval. Charlie didn’t express it, but he was really happy and excited that it tasted decent.   
Sawyer put the spoon down and decided to try the tea. From what it looked like, it was Earl Grey. He decided there was no way he could mess this up.   
He took a sip and it was the best tea he had ever had. The perfect amount of milk, and it steeped for the perfect amount of time.   
“Well?”  
“Charlie, this is amazing. Usually it’s not as good as this”, Sawyer complimented.   
“Yeah.. I can agree”, Charlie chuckled.   
It wasn’t long before Sawyer finished the soup and tea. He was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep.  
Charlie noticed Sawyer was starting to drift off to sleep. He felt his forehead again but it didn’t feel that much different.   
“Charlie..” Sawyer called out, weakly.  
“Hm?” Charlie answered.  
“Stay with me.. While I sleep”, Sawyer requested.   
Charlie smiled and nodded. He pulled a chair next to Sawyer’s side. He sat down and waited for Sawyer to fall asleep. It didn’t take long before he did.   
Charlie started to get sleepy as well. Before long, he fell asleep as well.   
They stayed like that for an hour or two.   
Sawyer woke up and saw Charlie fast asleep still sitting in the chair, half on the bed. The sight was too adorable for Sawyer and he slowly grabbed his phone from the dresser next to him. He opened it and took several pictures of Charlie. He needed them to survive the remaining days he stayed with his grandfather. He already had plenty of them and spent maybe hours staring at them, but he needed some new ones.   
He set his phone aside after taking about a dozen photos. He looked at Charlie’s hair. He put his hands in it and ruffled it around and played with it a bit. It was softer and fluffier than he remembered. After all, it was a long time since he saw him. He kept playing with Charlie’s hair and he lost track of time.  
“Mh..” Charlie mumbled, waking up.  
“I DIDN’T PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR- I-I mean good morning..” Sawyer yelped.  
“Huh-?” Charlie murmured. He looked outside and noticed it was dark out. He checked the clock and saw it was 6:49.   
He went over to Sawyer and put his hand on his forehead once again.  
It felt better.  
“Well, good news is your fever is gone..” Charlie declared, not sounding that excited.   
“And the bad news..?” Sawyer questioned.  
“The bad news is I have to leave..” Charlie mumbled.   
Sawyer went up to him and put his hands around Charlie. He gave him a small kiss on the lips, which Charlie wasn’t expecting.  
“Don’t worry, love. Only two more days”, Sawyer said, attempting to cheer Charlie up.   
Charlie smiled and Sawyer gave him a tight hug.  
“I’ll miss you”, Charlie responds, in Sawyer’s arms.  
“I’ll miss you more.”


	8. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Category: Fluff, Crossover (Person of Interest)  
>  Timeframe: Post-Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh hey there!!  
> it’s been a while, this is over 7k words and i’m pretty proud of it.   
> i’m so sorry it’s been more than a month since i posted, not really a reason for it, i just didn’t write as much.  
> well, i hope you enjoy this!!  
> ((don’t ask about the end, it was definitely rushed))

Category: Fluff, Crossover (Person of Interest)  
Timeframe: Post-Revival

-The Forty-Ninth Date-

“So, I saw on Tinder you’re an art enthusiast?”  
“Mhm. Yup. Totally”, Sawyer replied, holding back his laughter. He cared about art just as much as he cared about himself. Not enough.  
“Who’s your favorite artist?”   
“Um. Uh- Da-Dee.. Sh-Snider. Mhm.”  
“...Isn’t that a singer..?”  
“Oh! Uh-  
. . .  
I mean music could count as art too, right..?”   
The woman gave him a stare of disapproval.   
‘Smooth..’ Sawyer thought.   
“Hello, you two. Are you ready to order?” A waitress asked, holding a pad of paper and a pen. The lady looked at Sawyer and handed the lady her menu.  
“Just a salad, please”, she smiled.  
“I’ll have the chicken teriyaki”, Sawyer replied.  
The waitress wrote down their orders and took their menus. She walked away and the lady looked Sawyer deep in the eyes, sipping the lemonade she ordered earlier.  
“You’re gorgeous, did you know that?” Sawyer smiled.  
“Well aren’t you a true lady’s man?” She asked, accepting the compliment. She was a pretty brunette lady with blue eyes. She had beautiful eyes and a warming smile. Charming, yet witty. She had a nice sense of humor and an educated way of speaking. She was perfect. 

If Sawyer was straight. 

“What do you do for a living?” She asked, flirtingly twirling her hair. She previously mentioned she was a defense attorney, and a good one, at that.   
“Oh- Uh. I’m a pillow”, Sawyer chuckled, thinking of Charlie falling asleep on him every single night.  
“Huh?”  
“Oh! My bad, I’m a cop.”  
“Heh. Isn’t that odd? You, catching the criminals. Me, defending them”, She smiled.   
“Yeah, Denisse”, He replied, bored as hell. She looked at him in awe. Like there was something very special and magical about him.  
“You know, I was about to give up on love”, She started.  
“Yeah?”  
“Mhm.. Just one relationship after another. I’ve been doing this job for several years and so many criminals just used me.. Gaining my trust, helping them escape the crimes they’ve done without consequences. It was rough. I thought it was pathetic to have to go on Tinder.. But now I think a bit differently”, She said, getting closer to Sawyer.  
‘Jeez, this woman is giving me her whole sob story? I was gonna have some fun with her but now I’ll just feel bad.  
I guess I’ve never felt bad before. This is the forty-ninth date I’ve been on. I truly have a problem. Oh well. At least this one will end with a bang, heh. Besides. I don’t need her. I’m already with the love of my life. This is just for funsies.  
Funsies? Jeez, I’m turning into him… Not that there’s anything wrong with that..’  
“I-I’m sorry?” What else could he say?   
“Don’t worry about it..”  
The time was coming closer.  
Their food came soon and she continued asking Sawyer questions. Sawyer’s social energy was slowly decreasing and began getting worried he wouldn’t have enough to deal with Charlie later.  
“Tell me about someone you were previously with..” She asked.   
“Oh..There was this guy..” Sawyer started.  
“You’re bisexual? Tell me about him..”  
Sawyer laughed and turned it into a cough. Who’s bisexual?   
“He’s funny. So handsome.. So fuckin’ gorgeous…”   
She noticed his smile while he talked about him. He let his guard down and seemed to open up more while talking to him.   
“He’s one of the best people I’ve ever met..”   
She smiled and saw how happy he looked.   
“What happened? Why aren’t you with him anymore, if you don’t mind me asking”, Denisse asked.  
“He died”, Sawyer said, quickly. That was his go-to response whenever someone asked him about an ‘ex’.  
“Oh… My deepest condolences..”  
“Don’t worry about it”, Sawyer smiled, knowing that Charlie wasn’t actually dead of course.   
Denisse stared at him and leaned even closer to Sawyer. She was going for the kiss. Awkward timing, but they had both finished their meals and were waiting for the bill.   
At the last moment, Sawyer backed out. Not out of fear, but because he wasn’t looking for a relationship.  
“Hehe, sorry ma’am! Gotta go! I’m gay. A-and taken. And the man I talked about? Yeah he’s not dead! He’s the love of my life. Thanks for the dinner~!” Sawyer yelled out while running away from the table. They were sitting outside, so it was easier for Sawyer to escape.   
When he ran out of her sight, he began bursting out laughing and couldn’t stop. He walked home after he finally finished laughing. 

-The Helper Moth-

He opened the door to home and hung his jacket on the back of the door. He tossed the keys on the couch and he sat down.  
He looked up at Charlie in a red sweater, holding his mug with his world famous hot chocolate, glaring at Sawyer.  
“I’m home…?” Sawyer awkwardly smiled.  
“Where were you?”  
“..Library..”  
“You went on another date, didn’t you?”  
“What? It’s FUN”, Sawyer defended.  
“BE THAT AS IT MAY-”  
“What?”  
“This is what happens when you leave me at home to do nothing but read your books all day long”, Charlie whined.   
Sawyer winced at Charlie and gave him a little hug.  
“I’m s-”  
“I wanna help”, Charlie said, which greatly surprised Sawyer. Sawyer broke away from the hug and put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at Charlie in shock.  
“You what?”   
“Yeah! Remember Harold? Harold Finch? I introduced him to you a couple weeks ago. He’s really brainy and good with phones and stuff and I’m sure he could help me tune in and I could tell you what to say and stuff!” Charlie offered.  
“So, what you’re saying is”, Sawyer started, Charlie nodding, “You want to help me ruin a random girls night?”   
“Yeah! It’ll be fun. We’ll be like little.. partners in crime, y’know?” Charlie smiles.   
Sawyer looks around flabbergasted and speechless.   
“Sure!” He exclaims, giving Charlie a big hug, lifting him a few inches off the ground.   
“Sawyer!”   
“Mm… you’re so tiny and huggable. Easy to pick up too”, Sawyer smirks.   
“Hey! Put me down.”  
“You’re so.. cuddly!” Sawyer teases.   
“Put! Me! Down!” Charlie whines.   
Sawyer was in a good mood. Not only did he have a hilariously fun time with Denisse, his favorite person wanted to help him.   
They spent the rest of the night watching a tv show. Evil, to be exact. Not only was Harold an amazing and smart tech genius, he was also a brilliant actor.   
A couple hours later, they went to bed.  
“So when do you want to do it?” Sawyer smirks, hoping it’ll be tomorrow. He sits down on the bed and looks at Charlie, waiting for a response.  
“Whenever you want!” Charlie smiles, sitting down, pulling himself under the covers. Sawyer grabs his book and gets under the blanket next to Charlie. He pauses for a second and bites his lip.   
“How about tomorrow?” he suggests, as he opens his book to the last page he was on. He took out his bookmark that Charlie made for him a month ago. He waited for Charlie to answer and began reading.  
“I mean.. Isn’t that a bit of a short notice for Harold…?” Charlie asks, putting his hand on the back of his neck. He scoots closer to me to see what I was reading. He noticed the bookmark and smiled at that. He put his head on Sawyer’s shoulder lap and closed his eyes to go to sleep.   
“If he has time to act, he has a tiny bit of time to help us”, Sawyer chuckles, unable to focus on his book. Charlie laid still on Sawyer’s lap and nuzzled it a bit. He gave him a small on Sawyer’s chest kiss and shifted his position.   
Sawyer figured he fell asleep, so he took that as a yes for tomorrow. He turned off the light and watched Charlie. He decided to let Charlie get his sleep, so he closed his book and closed his eyes. Besides, Charlie needed his sleep for his big day tomorrow. 

-An Unfortunate Occurrence-

“Mhm… Yes. Okay! 11:30 then?  
…  
Okay! See you then!”   
Sawyer awakens to an empty bed. He looks around and sees Charlie in a little brown sweater holding his phone to his ear. He watched him turn it off and put it away.  
“Mornin’, Sunshine..” Sawyer groaned while sitting up in a sleepy voice. He wiped his eyes and looked outside. It was snowing again. Perhaps he could throw a snowball at whoever he was going to visit today.   
“Who were you on the phone with?” Sawyer asked as Charlie approached him.   
“Harold. We’re meeting him for lunch later”, Charlie smiled, sitting on the bed next to Sawyer. He leans in to give Sawyer a kiss on the forehead. Charlie starts to get up but Sawyer sleepily drags him down next to him. He wrapped his arms around him, not allowing him to leave.   
“Don’t go. Stay”, Sawyer groans, half asleep.  
“Hmph. Luckily I’m so small. I can just slither out of your hands like my friend’s pet snake”, Charlie snickers, muffled since he was wrapped so tightly in Sawyer’s arms   
“Which friend is this?” Sawyer questions.  
“Oh. Sophia”, Charlie smiles as he tries to ‘slither’ out of Sawyer’s grip. Sawyer groans at Charlie’s attempted escape.   
“Y’know the good thing about you being so little”, Sawyer started. He rolled on top of Charlie before he got away. “Is that I can get on top of you, and you won’t be able to push me off…” Sawyer smirks as Charlie blushes heavily.   
“You’re red”, Sawyer grinned, causing Charlie to get more embarrassed.   
“We don’t have time for this..” Charlie whimpers, not really wanting to stop.   
“We’re not meeting Harold until eleven, are we?” Sawyer sneers. Charlie looks at the clock and sees it was 10:39. He was right.  
“..Maybe.. I could help you.. um.. relieve some stress..?” 

bzz. bzz. bzz.   
“Sawyer.. the phone..” Charlie murmurs, panting.   
Sawyer groans and reaches over to the nightstand to pick up his phone. It was Kate. He reluctantly answered her call.   
“Hey Sawyer! I just wanted to see how- Were you.. running..?” She questions as she hears Sawyer’s exhausted breath.   
“..Yeah. I was just, y’know, at the gym. Getting a sweat going…”  
They both paused for a moment because they both knew that wasn’t true.   
“..If you’re with Charlie I can just leave-”  
“I’m not with Charlie. I’m completely alone. Yup. He’s at home right now”, Sawyer gulps.   
“I’m gonna-”  
“Yeah”, Sawyer nodded as he set down the phone back down on his nightstand.   
“Shall we get back to what we were doing?” Sawyer says, suggestively, leaving breathless kisses on Charlie’s neck.   
“Sawyer-”  
“sh.. Let me do all the work..”  
“Sawyer..”  
“nono.. don’t you dare fight me..” Sawyer whispered.   
“Sawyer!” Charlie yelped in embarrassment.  
“What?!”   
“I think Kate is still on the other line! Setting the phone doesn’t automatically end the call!” Charlie yelled, alarmingly.

. . .

Sawyer slowly reached for the phone and held it to his ear.   
“...Kate..?” Sawyer whispered.  
“um.”  
Sawyer pressed the red ‘end call’ button, threw his phone at the wall, put his pants on and walked to the bathroom in embarrassment. If he had any shred of dignity, it was surely gone now. 

Charlie knocked on the door of the bathroom after Sawyer was in there for at least twenty minutes.  
“Sawyer? Honey, it’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes..” Charlie whispered through the door. He didn’t get an answer. He slowly opens the door and see’s Sawyer trying to fit himself through the window.   
“Sawyer!” Charlie yelled, desperately, tugging on Sawyer’s leg to get him to stop.   
“PLEASE- EVEN IF YOU FORGIVE ME I HAVE ZERO SELF-RESPECT FOR MYSELF NOW. PLEASE LET ME GO-” Sawyer blurts out.   
“Sawyer! It’s just a mistake! It’s not worth it. And if it makes you feel any better, I accidentally did that when my mom called me.. And you know how she is with secrets..” Charlie admitted.   
. . .  
Sawyer stared at him for a moment until bursting into laughter. It was so hilarious to him, he just hung halfway through the bathroom window laughing.   
“Oh suck it up.” Charlie mutters while dragging Sawyer out of the window, face just as red as before. Sawyer continues laughing as Charlie leaves the room to let him do his thing. 

-A Lunch with a Genius-

“So, what did you two do today?”   
“Umm”, they both said.   
“We went to the gym”, Sawyer smiled.   
“Oh. How interesting. I went today as well. I don’t recall seeing you two”, Harold replied, squinting his eyes.   
They both smiled nervously.   
Charlie looked over at the other tables in the restaurant. He looks over and sees his friend he talked about earlier, Sophia. She was with her other friends, Harvest and Noek. They had some strange names. Charlie had met them before and they got along well.   
“Be right back”, Charlie whispered to Harold and Sawyer, which left the two of them in a very awkward position since they didn’t talk much.   
“Hey Sophia! Hey Harvest and Noek!” Charlie smiled, while standing awkwardly at their table.   
“Charlie?” Noek questioned, tilting her head.  
“I missed you!” Harvest said, getting up to give him a hug. Sophia got up to give him a hug too. They both stayed like that for a bit until sitting back down.  
“It was nice to see you!” Sophia smiled.   
Charlie nodded and smiled as he headed back to Sawyer and Harold’s table.   
“Shall we get started?” Sawyer asked, handing Harold both of their phones. Harold gave them a small smirk and took them. It was like magic. It probably took less than a minute before he handed them their phones back to them.   
Sawyer and Charlie looked at each other and smiled.   
“Mind if I ask what you’re planning on doing?” Finch questioned while refusing to let the boys pay the lunch bill.   
“Well, Sawyer has this thing where he likes to go on dates with random girls and ruin their dates! And I wanted to help him with that”, Charlie explained, feeling ridiculous and really regretting saying the words that were coming out of his mouth. Finch looked at him, cringing.   
“Speaking of which, when you were saying hi to those crackheads over there, I got a new match on Tinder. We’re going to Olive Garden at 6:50 tonight”, Sawyer smiles, in pride.  
“What do you want, a medal?” Charlie teased. Sawyer jokingly rolled his eyes. Harold and the boys went their separate ways after a couple minutes after exchanging goodbye’s. 

-Rest In Peace, Cookies-

They spent the rest of the day hanging around the house and waiting for the night to come. Who knew being patient was so hard?  
Charlie decided it was a good idea to bake some cookies for the special lady. Not because he wanted to be a nice person, it was simply out of boredom.   
“Should I make Sugar Moth Cookies, or should I make Chocolate Cocoon Cookies?” Charlie called out to Sawyer from the kitchen. Sawyer was in the bedroom, on the computer, fussing with payroll.   
“Make the chocolate ones. Save some for me- DAMN IT”, Sawyer yelled. Charlie heard something slam. Hard.   
“...Everything alright…?”  
“Drew wants to take two weeks off to go to Tahiti! Who goes to Tahiti in January?!” Sawyer groans as he walks out the bedroom to take a breather with his hand on his face.   
“I’d go anywhere as long as I’m with you”, Charlie muttered, blushing. Sawyer walked to the kitchen and put his hand under his chin.  
“What did you say?” Sawyer smirked and crossed his arms.  
“Nothin’! Just let me make my cookies..” Charlie mumbled as he turned away from Sawyer and stared at the recipe book in embarrassment, red as a tomato.   
Sawyer smiled, grabbed a glass of water and went back into the bedroom. Right back to drowning in his ridiculous coworker’s antics and requests. Charlie sighed and got to work.   
He pulled out a big bowl and his whisk. He collected all his ingredients and carefully measured each ingredient. Milk, sugar, flour, butter. He mixed vigorously. Cocoa powder, eggs, all of the necessities. After no more than half an hour, he had the cookies shaped and in the steaming hot oven.   
Charlie out his hands on his waist and sighed in relief. He stared at the cookies in the oven. He took off his colorful apron and his oven mitt. He went to the sink and began washing dishes. He hated cleaning but oh well. He was done in twenty minutes due to procrastination.   
“How’s it going?” Charlie asked, flirtingly walking into their bedroom to check on Sawyer. Sawyer sat back on his chair and sighed.   
“I don’t get paid enough”, Sawyer whispers as he gets back into his slouched position. Charlie smiled and was happy to know Sawyer would have a carefree and fun night to take a break from his stressful job. Bein’ a cop isn’t always easy. Well. In Sawyer’s perspective, it never is.   
“Well, if it makes you feel any better”, Charlie started, leaning on the doorway, “We DO have a fun night planned tonight after all…” Sawyer paused for a second, looked at Charlie and smirked.  
“Yeah, I suppose we do.”   
They both stared at each other flirtingly for a while. Charlie pushed Sawyer’s little rolling chair out of the desk and sat down on Sawyer’s lap to get more close and intimate with him. Sawyer blushed and stared at the computer screen.   
“C’mon, Sunshine, I have to finish my payroll, get off”, Sawyer grumbled. Charlie refused to move. He crossed his arms and shook his head.   
“Make me”, Charlie smirked, closing his eyes. What could Sawyer possibly do? Nothing. Absolutely. He has zero weaknesses. He was the strongest, most-  
“AAAH- GAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Charlie laughed. Sawyer had his fingers tingling Charlie's around his neck and stomach. Tickles. Gosh darn! He couldn’t stop laughing. Tears formed in his eyes.   
“AAGH! SAWYER- TEHE- STOP! HAHAHA-'' Charlie squealed. Sawyer was laughing as well. Not only because it was funny, adorable, and thoroughly enjoyable, but because it made him so happy to see Charlie. The tickles, however, were too much for Charlie to handle. He wasn’t able to control his body. He started to fall off the chair. Luckily, Sawyer caught him just before he fell down. It felt like it was in slow motion. Like Sawyer was his knight in shining armor. It was magical.   
They both stared into each other’s eyes again as Sawyer held Charlie in his arms.  
Sawyer’s smirk slowly went away. He looked slightly away from Charlie. He looked… concerned.  
“...What’s wrong?” Charlie questioned as his smile disappeared as well. He began to get worried.  
“Do you smell something…?” Sawyer whispered quietly, sniffing.   
Charlie looked around and sniffed.   
“It smells like..” Sawyer muttered.  
“THE COOKIES!” Charlie yelped. He wiggled out of Sawyer’s arms and ran to the kitchen fast. Sawyer quickly followed. He almost slipped on the floor from running too fast. That would have been embarrassing. He saw Charlie standing there with his hands on his head, stunned. Unable to move.   
Sawyer looked at the oven and saw a huge fire coming out of it.   
“What are you doing just standing there?! Help me put it out!” Sawyer called out.  
Charlie looked at him, terrified. That made Sawyer’s heart sink.   
‘Why did I yell?! God, I’m so insensitive..’ He thought. Charlie backed up to let Sawyer take care of the fire. He was shaking.   
Sawyer grabbed bowls and filled them with water quickly. The whole house was smokey and it was getting hard to breathe. Sawyer opened the oven quickly, which caused even more smoke, and splashed the bowls of water inside the oven to get the fire to go away.   
Sawyer was sweating and coughing, but bravely kept splashing the oven. Charlie stood there trembling. Soon enough, after several minutes of splashing and panting, the fire was put out.   
Charlie just stood there with a tear rolling down his cheek. His hands were together in front of his chest. His lip quivered.  
Sawyer turned around and looked at Charlie. Charlie wiped away his tears in fear of seeming weak. He ran into the bathroom, coughed at the smoke, and slammed the door shut. He sobbed silently in his lap.  
Why didn’t he help? He was so useless. Cowardly too. He felt awful. He should have done something to help.  
What would happen if the situation got worse? What if Sawyer was being held at gunpoint? Would he push Sawyer out of the way and put himself there instead? Or would he just stand there? Still. Not moving. Paralyzed.   
He would do it. He would most certainly do it. The adrenaline would kick in eventually. Nothing mattered more to him than Sawyer.

If he cared so much about Sawyer, why couldn’t he have done anything to help him? 

Charlie heard the bathroom door slowly creek open. He recognized Sawyer’s footsteps. Weird right? That sort of happens when you spend so much time with someone you care about.  
He didn’t look up at Sawyer. He knew what he was going to say anyway. ‘Why didn’t you help me, you idiot? What, were you scared? Has the island taught you anything, you useless brat?’  
He saw it was coming. He knew. He just didn’t want to have to look at him when it happened.   
He was waiting for Sawyer to go off, but it never happened. Instead, Sawyer just sat down next to him, gave him a pat on the head, ruffled his hair a bit and said nothing.   
“I’m surprised you didn’t ask me to bury the cookies along with the bugs in our little graveyard”, Sawyer joked, breaking the unbearable and awkward silence. Sawyer was always really good at lightening the mood. Charlie chuckled, muffled since his face was still buried in his lap. He sniffed and looked up.   
“I was thinking about it, but I mainly thought you would be yelling at me for being so scared and wimpy”, he sighed, resting his head on Sawyer’s shoulder.   
“Who’s scared and wimpy? It’s alright, Angel. It’s okay. We all get a little scared sometimes. I love you, and that’s all that matters. And if I hadn’t acquired those kinds of fight-or-flight instincts, I probably would have done the same thing”, Sawyer reassured, playing with Charlie’s hair.   
Charlie was quiet. What was there to say after all? All he did was wrap his arms around Sawyer. He got nice and comfy with him. They coughed occasionally at the remaining smoke that was in the air. Charlie sniffled from crying.   
“...So, can we go bury the cookies?” 

-The Date-

“Why Olive Garden? What’s so special about olives?” Charlie questioned, not really understanding American restaurants and popular food chains. “What about The Caprice? Have you ever even tasted their fishcakes? Best. Ever.”  
“Olive Garden doesn’t specialize in olives, silly”, Sawyer jokes, messing around with a tie in the bedroom.   
“Then why is it called Olive Garden, if not a GARDEN for OLIVES?” Charlie argued, playfully.   
“Son of a bitch!”   
“What is it now?”  
“This damn tie..”  
Charlie sighed and stood in front of Sawyer to help him tie his tie. It was quite simple to be honest. It was funny seeing such a strong and capable man struggle at such a simple task. He was smart, wasn’t he? Well….That’s debatable.  
Sawyer stood in front of their mirror and sighed in pride. Charlie nodded and smiled.   
He was ready. 

“Hurry!! It’s not cool to be late on a date that you organized!” Charlie instructed while Sawyer frantically drove to Olive Garden.  
“The speed limit is only fifty okay? Calm down!” Sawyer groaned, drenching his suit in sweat. Great. The date hasn’t even started yet and he’s already going to smell disgusting. He may be wasting his evening every time he does this but at least he doesn’t give up. Usually…  
“What do I do if she notices my airpod?” Sawyer questioned while silently cursing at a horrible driver on the other side of the street as well as getting angry about a broken stoplight. “Turn green, damn it…”  
“Just tell her it’s a hearing aid”, Charlie suggested.  
Sawyer paused for a moment to process what Charlie said.   
“I’M NOT THAT OLD, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!” Sawyer yelled at his phone. Charlie giggled and Sawyer mocked him. He was secretly offended by that little comment even though he knew Charlie was only joking.  
“I’m here”, Sawyer announced. He looked at himself in his rearview mirror. He fixed his hair and wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead.  
“Fifteen minutes late. Smooth. Y’know, our first date was unbeatable, but this is a close second. I love watching you fail”, Charlie teased. He got up to look at the window. He opened it and felt the cool breeze on his face.   
“When I get home, you are gonna get it”, Sawyer threatened, “I’m gonna pick you up, and..CUDDLE with you because I would never hurt you and I love you”, Sawyer quickly apologized and blushed.   
“N’awwww”, Charlie blushed.   
Sawyer stepped out of the car and headed inside of the restaurant.   
He observed the restaurant. All the waiters and waitresses in fancy suits and dresses. The people were laughing and eating passionately. There were pretty lights hanging from the ceiling and pictures of the staff on the wall. There were plants to bright up the room.   
He looked around for the woman he was meeting. Her name was Janine…   
‘I think…’ She was blond and tall. He didn’t quite remember most of her features. Not worth remembering anyway.   
He saw her sitting alone at a table for two, looking around the restaurant, searching for Sawyer. She turned around, saw him, and smiled. To be perfectly honest, she wasn’t as pretty in person without all of her filters. She looked like Cate Blanchett except way less attractive.  
She was wearing a bright pink tank top with a lighter pink fluffy cardigan. Her pants were full of sequins and they were pink and sparkly. She looked like a five year old girl who is having a unicorn themed birthday party.   
“Hey!” she smiled. She had an annoying voice, and Sawyer knew that just from the first word that came out of her crusty little mouth. It had an annoying squeal slash whine to it. Almost like a dying pig pleading for mercy.   
“What’s up?” Sawyer greeted awkwardly. What was he supposed to say to this woman? It’s fine. He has Charlie at his aid. There should be nothing to worry about, right?   
“Oh nothin’ much, y’know?” She says. There was a pause and then she proceeded to talk. “Y’know, no offense, but you kinda look like one of the Oceanic Six to be honest. Wasn’t his name Hurgo… Or Humphrey…?”   
“Hurley. He’s my friend. And technically, I am part of them. I was on the island”, Sawyer replied in a bored tone. He’s gotten this comment many times, but nothing quite like this. Was she an idiot? He didn’t look like Hurley!   
“Oh how cute”, She remarked. Sawyer couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or if she wasn’t even listening at all. There was nothing cute about it. It was hell. Talk about traumatizing.   
“Comment about her clothes!” Charlie requested.   
“Well. Your clothes look like a clown in a flower garden!” Sawyer smiled.   
“Wow! Thank you!!” She remarked, scrolling through her phone. This lady really was an idiot. Ignorant much?   
Sawyer heard a little giggle come from his airpod.   
“Shut up!” Sawyer whispered, turning the other way so that Janine wouldn’t suspect anything.   
“What’s in your ear?” She asked, looking at him.   
“...It’s a hearing aid”, Sawyer replied, using Charlie’s tactic, remembering he was joking, and immediately regretted saying it.  
“Huh?”  
“I’m kidding. I listen to music whenever I’m nervous”, Sawyer quickly lied through his teeth.   
Charlie realized what Sawyer was going for, so he hurriedly grabbed his guitar and began strumming it.  
“Can I listen?” She asked, holding her hand out, expecting Sawyer to give her his second airpod.   
“-everybody! You all everybody! You all! You all everybody! Acting like you stupid people, wearing expensive clothes!” Charlie sang in his most recording-studio like voice. Sawyer smirked at Charlie’s idea. Bright little weasel, he thought, he may be a little sneaky hobbit but he sure is smart.   
“Drive Shaft! I listen to them!” Janine yelled out, tapping her feet along to the beat. Charlie kept singing, but started blushing and feeling embarrassed.   
“Oh, is that seriously the song? Ugh, my whole playlist got messed up. I hate them”, Sawyer sighed, almost unable to keep a straight face. This was an amazing opportunity to insult his boyfriend and he wasn’t going to let it slip away. He didn’t mean it, of course.   
She handed him back the airpod. It was ridden with earwax. He slowly put that back into his bag and silently gagged. He kept his remaining clean airpod in his other ear.   
“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, forgetting Sawyer wasn’t exactly able to answer.  
Sawyer let out a loud sigh, sounding almost like a bull, to let Charlie know he wasn’t able to respond.   
Janine was silent for a bit, just scrolling on her phone, until the waiter came.   
“Hey there. I’m going to have the salmon with garlic sauce”, She told the waiter. Sawyer gulped, remembering his salmon brick he baked for Charlie on Christmas last year. “...And I just had a question. Does it contain seafood?”

…

This lady was hopeless.   
“...Yes, ma’am. The dish contains seafood”, the waiter replied as politely as possible. You could tell he was wondering what was wrong with this lady. He’d probably go home to his family or go to the bar to his friends and tell them about this strange lady.  
‘So this lady comes into my restaurant, and asks if the fish has seafood! How dumb is that?!’ Sawyer could see it so vividly in his mind, he began to daydream.   
He thinks about Charlie, the love of his life, and what kind of future they would have together.   
‘Kids? Nah, I don't care for ‘em. For some reason, they really like me. I guess one of them could grow on me.. If they were, y’know, really cute or smart or whatever.  
What about visiting parents? I mean, Charlie wouldn’t have to visit mine. Don’t get me wrong, having a lil’ graveyard date would be awesome, but it wouldn’t really sit well with him…  
I’ve never met Charlie’s parents. He doesn’t talk about them much. Maybe he’s not that close? Eh it doesn’t matter…’  
“Sir!” The waiter calls out.  
“Huh?!” Sawyer exclaims.  
“You were spacing out”, Janine replied, her eyes still glued to her phone.   
“Oh! I’ll have a salad”, Sawyer answers, not really wanting a salad. Who eats a salad for dinner? As a main course? What the hell was wrong with him? Janine probably thinks he’s an idiot.   
What is he talking about? Of course she doesn’t. She’s so unaware of what’s going on, Sawyer could be making out with Charlie right now and she would never know.   
“Sawyer…” Sawyer hears a quiet little voice on the other end of the phone. It sounds like Charlie, but when he’s really sick or tired. Why would he be tired at 7:15pm? Maybe he was sick… Damn! Sawyer really wished he could check on him in person.  
“What’s wrong…?” Sawyer whispered, turning the other way.   
“I’m…” Charlie started. Charlie got up, walked to the living room, sat on the couch and hugged a pillow.  
“I’m cuddle deprived!” Charlie whined. Sawyer blushed but also felt a tad bit guilty…   
“I’ll be home soon, don’t worry!” Sawyer whisper-yelled.   
Charlie was silent for a moment.

“...I got an idea…”

-Party Crasher-

“Hello, Ma’am.”  
Janine looked up at the mystery man and almost choked as she was shoving the seafood-contained salmon. She saw a well dressed man staring at her. She used a napkin and wiped her mouth. She was wildly blushing. She must have found this man attractive.   
“What can I do for you?” She smiles, twirling her hair, flirtingly.   
“I am your personal chauffeur. This gentleman over here hired me for you”, the mystery man smiled. Janine looked at Sawyer and dismissed him. She was more interested in her “chauffeur”. She stood up, not even finishing her meal, leaving Sawyer with the bill, and walked over to the man’s car. Sawyer groaned knowing he wasn’t going to be able to finish his salad, so he paid the bill and started to head home in defeat.  
“Ma’am. Perhaps you would like to bring this lovely man with you?” The man offered.   
“Eh whatever”, she moans, reluctantly motioning Sawyer to come into the shiny black car. Sawyer followed, examining the car. He turned to the chauffeur and smirked.   
“The suit’s a lil’ big for ya, but you look charming”, Sawyer whispered, patting the chauffeur on the head.  
“Oh shut up, hon! I had to borrow your’s. And you know you’re much bigger than me”, the chauffeur, now revealed as Charlie, squealed. He blushed and processed the words that came out of his mouth.   
Sawyer raised his eyebrows, covered his mouth, and leaned on the car. He was trying so hard not to laugh.  
“...You know what I mean!” Charlie snapped, flustered as he pushed Sawyer into the car.   
“Come on! Hurry up already!” Janine whined. Thank god this wasn’t a real date.   
“Coming!” Charlie called out in annoyance. He opened the car door and got in quickly. He didn’t like being yelled at.   
“Where would you like to go?” Charlie asked Janine.   
“Uhh my house!” She said, observing the car. She took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and wrote down her address. She gave it to Charlie and winked. The ink was sparkly pink.   
Charlie moved the gear shift and stepped on the gas. He wasn’t a very good driver, thank god Sawyer was, but he could get where she needed to be.  
But he wouldn’t.   
“Hey! This isn’t the way to my house!” Janine shrieked, being shockingly observant for once.  
“It’s a shortcut, ma’am. Trust me”, Charlie reassured.   
They passed several apartments and houses. Shops and markets. The streets and sidewalks were cluttered with people.   
Five minutes past. Then ten. And slowly, fifteen. There were less and less buildings the closer Charlie got to his destination.   
Janine eventually fell asleep. Sawyer cringed at the way she snored. She sounded like a pig.   
Before long, they were there. 

The city dump. 

Charlie and Sawyer grabbed Janine and dragged her out of the car. Charlie had not earlier discussed this with Sawyer, but he rolled with it anyway.   
“Where’s the most disgusting place you can find?” Charlie asked him. Sawyer shrugged. This was most certainly a strange plan, but Sawyer liked it. Even better, she deserved it.  
“Is that a big pile of horse shit?” Sawyer asked as he looked in the distance. Charlie looked and grimaced evilly.   
They ran over and carried her as fast as she could. They dumped her there and got a random idea to write out a message in the dirt.  
Sawyer dragged his foot in the dirt. Soon, he spelled out the words, “IM GAY”.   
Charlie and Sawyer quickly ran back to the car and waited for her to wake up. They knew they wouldn’t get in trouble because Janine wouldn't even have descriptions of them. She looked at Sawyer twice, and didn’t even know Charlie’s name.   
After about ten minutes, she finally woke up. They heard a loud and piercing shriek before driving away and laughing as loud as possible. Charlie had tears in his eyes. 

Today was a good day. Charlie understood why Sawyer had so much fun with this, and Sawyer had an amazing and memorable date.   
Life with each other was never boring. They always awaited what the next day would bring…


End file.
